


故障（提示）音

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	故障（提示）音

[music 1](https://youtu.be/vAnLEYLyGXw)

[music 2](https://youtu.be/e3yrEEM5j_s)

[music 3](https://youtu.be/tuuxnziJJS4)

和他一起學琴的人很少，也就這麼兩個。第一個琴伴是個姊姊，說是琴伴，不如更像是來矯正他的壞習慣。很快地姊姊就走了，去了更適合自己程度的班級，也找了一個彈比他更好的人作伴。第二個琴伴是個男生，和自己同齡。他很高興能和自己同齡、同性別的人當琴伴，前一個姊姊實在太兇了，搞得他上課前都有點緊張。這個琴伴非常好，兩人程度差不多，壞習慣互相缺憾，好習慣相互補足。黃仁俊有時彈著彈著都忘記鋼琴終究是個人活動。縱使有其他樂器相伴，還是得一個人彈。

但他與羅渽民太合了，以至於他以為琴音本該就是疊合，相繞，重複，像兩條蛇一樣糾纏。

因為羅渽民是突然消失的，他也不曉得為什麼有一天琴伴就不見了。當一首曲子彈完後敲下最後一個白鍵迴盪在其實窄小狹隘撲滿隔音棉的琴房裡時，黃仁俊忽然覺得自己被關在空蕩蕩的鬼屋裡。

小指再往下壓，他發現這個so早就壞了，該調音。也許是因為之前都與羅渽民一起彈的關係，壓根沒發現。當老師進來告訴他羅渽民臨時停掉課程，甚至搬離這個城市之後，黃仁俊咬著下唇，鼻孔張開吸入越來越稀薄的空氣，整具身體像故障的電器一樣抖動。最後他還是沒大哭，老師看著。

沒有人知道羅渽民一家為什麼搬走。爸爸媽媽也不曉得，黃仁俊更不曉得。以他的年紀來講是知道了也聽不懂，當時他才十歲，只記得聽老師說羅渽民不來了後胸口和胃開始酸酸的，最後揪成一團，他可以感覺到身體裡器官真的揪成一團。那天他沒辦法上課，躲在鋼琴下面。

國中他考了音樂班，高中也考了音樂班。但是媽媽突然憂慮他會追不上普通班級的成績，因此軟性柔勸他讀普通班，琴還是要練，但可以減少時間。黃仁俊不懂，他的成績並沒差到哪去，好歹也有中等偏上。鋼琴老師說他的程度也已經夠了，不需要二十四小時都貼著那架琴。

黃仁俊學琴的歷史有十三年，和羅渽民一起學的時間僅有兩年不到。後來他再也沒有找琴伴，他已經不需要被糾正或矯正了。老師稱讚他每一次都能夠進步是件厲害的事，上高中時他拿到指導檢定等級了，接下來只需要每天練一點、每天練一點、每天練一點──

「嗯──……我叫，羅渽民。」台上的人說，「因為我爸工作的關係，臨時轉來這裡。嗯不過我小時候就住在這，小學也是讀東小。嗯──先這樣，大家好？」

那個吊兒啷噹的轉學生連襯衫釦子都沒扣好，兩顆解開鎖骨顯露無遺，頭髮染成塵土一樣的灰藍色，最重要的是那張精緻的臉看了實在讓人火大。黃仁俊兩隻手擺在抽屜裡，按著脈搏的規律彈起一首連他自己也不知道名字的曲子。

轉學生很快成為班上注目焦點。甚至蔓延到了隔壁班、隔壁隔壁班、樓上樓下班去。大家都對他好好奇，但是沒幾個人敢接近。因為羅渽民太奇怪了，渾身上下都是帶刺的善意，沒人敢接近，而且有個人跑出來說：他知道羅渽民的八卦，以前羅渽民在釜山時是混幫派的，他釜山的朋友和羅渽民同校。這麼一說就拍合了，因為那股血氣並不是方剛，而是貨真價實從別人身上沾來的。尤其他們還看到羅渽民鎖骨下、左手前臂上的刺青。能看見左手前臂的刺青不只是一種圖騰，還是掩飾太張狂疤痕的保護色。保護普通凡人不被他嚇著。

但是轉學生並沒有三天兩頭就蹺課。學校幾個混混第一天就找上門來了，在中庭這種眾人能見之處，所有人都巴著眼睛看他們會不會下一秒就打起來。未料，帶頭的只是拍拍羅渽民的臂膀，還交換了一個碰拳。

由於和小時候的回憶差異過大。黃仁俊沒辦法立刻兜上。但他很清楚那名字、那張臉那個說話的語調就是羅渽民。還有那個一揚起就咧到眼下的嘴角。

黃仁俊生氣羅渽民不認他。或者說，沒有第一秒就認他。羅渽民甚至是在音樂課上才認黃仁俊的。剛好輪到期中考試，黃仁俊上台隨便彈了一首舒曼奏鳴曲的一小節。看著是隨意，但指尖卻跟灌了鉛一樣，手腕如上了束具。他無法不去想羅渽民就在人群當中，羅渽民的視線可能會隨意掛上他，羅渽民的耳朵也會聽見他的琴音。

「謝謝仁俊。」音樂老師拍手，說，「彈得真好，很有感情。」

黃仁俊在班上的定位是介於人氣與默默無名之間的，一種必須要維持平衡好凸顯他人的那種；有幾個要好的朋友，而他就埋在這群朋友之中，偶爾提起他時，也是先提起其他人，才想到他。鋼琴彈完後，李東赫還給他誇張的呼聲。其他人則是機械式地拍手，跟著節拍器打，搞得他有點害臊。

「欸，仁俊 (In Jun) 同學，你的小指，」羅渽民突然舉起右手，以為是舉手要發言，卻彎了彎小指，「你的右手小拇指好沒力喔。」

黃仁俊手指還貼在琴鍵上，那句話轟他滿臉紅，不知道該怎麼反應。羞恥、窘困、丟臉集聚一身。

「啊，渽民不知道吧？仁俊其實是中國混血，名字要念Ren Jun。」老師說，「不過怎麼聽出來的呢？我覺得沒有很明顯呢。」

「啊──」羅渽民揚起熟悉的笑臉，動動小指，說，「那是他改不過來的壞習慣。」

有幾個人捕捉到這奇怪的關鍵字，轉頭去看他。

「我都習慣叫他In Jun。」

×

他們學琴的教室裡有五間以上琴房，只有一間放兩架鋼琴。黃仁俊還有琴伴的時候就會乖乖打開那間琴房的門。起初是很兇的姊姊，後來則是羅渽民。

不曉得為何，某一天羅渽民突然來了，但他感到欣喜。他開心。也不曉得為什麼羅渽民突然走了，什麼也沒留下。沒人願意告訴他。

父母一定是知道的，但不跟他講。他問了，也不會有人回答。

「仁俊都沒變耶，好神奇喔，」走回教室時，黃仁俊刻意拐了個彎繞遠路回去，羅渽民跟在他後方大步流星地走，但始終沒超越他。「欸仁俊，在生氣嗎？」

黃仁俊回頭瞪他一眼。

「啊哈？真的在生氣喔？氣我沒有一轉來就找你嗎？」說著，發現黃仁俊非但沒停下腳步，反而還加快速度，大概是看準了這條路上沒人。羅渽民也不急，恢復正常速度，一伸手就環住黃仁俊的腰，害得那人課本、鉛筆盒都落在地上。

「哇喔，」羅渽民收緊了手，不敢置信自己環住的是什麼，「你沒在吃飯嗎？腰比女生還細……天啊，還有腰線……哈，小時候不是還比我高一點點的嗎？雖然你那時候長得好像女生喔。」

不知道是「比女生細」抑或是「小時候比我高」還是「長得像女生」哪句話，戳到了黃仁俊神經上某個痛點，他甩開羅渽民在自己腰上肆虐的手。

「喔！」羅渽民踉蹌幾步，立刻穩住，「仁俊還是和以前一樣耶，好兇。」

「你自找的。」黃仁俊說，「少煩我，我要回教室。」

「喔，你願意理我了，看來也不是真的生我的氣？」羅渽民笑了，撿起地上的課本和鉛筆盒，也不還給對方，而是夾在自己臂膀下。

「你不知道為什麼我突然走？」眼見再胡鬧下去，就不用談正事了。羅渽民一改嬉鬧的語氣，「也不好奇我為什麼回來？」

「我才不在乎你是死是活。」

聽到這句話後，羅渽民又忍不住笑了。陰天的天色和他的髮色好像，黃仁俊轉過頭，連一點目光都不願給。

「別這樣嘛。」他牽起黃仁俊的手，「我可是為了仁俊才回來的耶。」

事實上有三成是因為在前一所學校幫派鬥毆，被退學了，才緊急找到願意中途接受他的學校。七成則是因為黃仁俊。但這謊也不是天大，只不過黃仁俊不買帳。

「是你變太多，」黃仁俊皺眉，說，「你以前才沒有這樣，還玩什麼幫派什麼黑道的，你以前連打人都不會。」

說完，他想起領口底下、鎖骨之下的那片刺青。前臂上的刺青他已經看過了，但鎖骨下的還沒。黃仁俊只感覺自己離羅渽民的世界越來越遠，尤其當他們此刻近在咫尺時。但是又好像有那麼一點點，一些些，羅渽民並不是全變了。某種東西，某個東西，始終在那。簡直就是羅渽民的核心。

那一聲一聲In Jun、不正確但也並非錯誤的發音，黃仁俊聽著，都好像大鐘敲響一樣。只要羅渽民一開口就是。他相信核心的存在，不然此刻他不會因為那些錯落的In Jun而感到害臊、開心。

「對不起，其實有一部分原因是因為我被退學，」羅渽民還是剝開剛剛扯的謊了，「但是真的要回來找你。」

雨開始下了。

一開始他的琴伴並不是羅渽民。在姊姊申請去高等班後，黃仁俊跟老師說他不需要琴伴，但老師堅持要給他一個，因為他的壞習慣必須矯正。他不懂，要矯正不是老師上課都會講嗎？總之老師還是那個念頭，給他一個琴伴。

當時羅渽民是別人的琴伴。是某一次羅渽民的琴伴請假，恰好黃仁俊那天調動時間，兩人就碰上了。相遇的時候，兩人還睜大了眼張開了嘴，交換一個心照不宣的眼色。

最一開始並不是那樣的。事情都很順利。

黃仁俊只聽過一次羅渽民彈琴，沒什麼印象。那一天彈琴時，他心想，就給他這個琴伴吧，請給他這個琴伴吧。他跟老師說我想要渽民當我的琴伴，他跟我好合，而且他也是男生。

『當然不行呀，渽民已經有琴伴了。』

『不能一起嗎？』黃仁俊說，『我想跟渽民一起。』

『嗯？你們不是今天才第一次一起練習嗎？』老師蹲下來，和小小的他平視，『老師會趕快幫你找一個琴伴。』

第一次和羅渽民彈琴黃仁俊就知道他椅子上的空位只能容許一個人。隔著兩架三角鋼琴的距離，黃仁俊穿過頂蓋與琴譜架之間的空隙，看見羅渽民因為大笑瞇起的眼睛看出了神。他們彈什麼？似乎只是拜爾的練習曲而已，甚至不是聯彈，是兩架鋼琴。

他問羅渽民琴伴是誰。

羅渽民說是那個綁兩隻辮子的美珠。

黃仁俊不認識美珠，但他記得那個綁兩隻辮子的女生。

『你喜歡和我彈？』黃仁俊說，『還是和她彈？』

『嗯──我不知道耶，因為美珠很不愛來上課，常常我來的時候她都說生病，我覺得她在裝病啦。』羅渽民說，『你不會討厭來上課吧？』

『……不會。』黃仁俊沒把握地說。

『喔，那我當然喜歡和你彈。』羅渽民說，『我以前沒聽過你彈琴耶，可以再彈一次給我聽嗎？』

『好啊。』黃仁俊聽他這樣說後，全身都放鬆了，嘻嘻笑說，『你要聽什麼？』

後來美珠不來上課了。美珠的媽媽氣急敗壞領著哭哭啼啼的女兒，拿出一個信封袋，抽出裡面所有鈔票撒在鋼琴教室地上，然後又從女兒的包包裡扯出琴譜一摔。

『你們教室教出這種小孩！！把我女兒反鎖在廁所裡！還把燈關掉！你們教出這種小孩！』美珠媽媽尖叫著，『我不知道是哪個人，美珠不肯講，但我不會放過你們。我要知道是哪個家長教出這種惡毒的小孩，居然把人關起來！有什麼毛病！一群瘋子！』

瘋子瘋子瘋子，這幾個字迴盪飄揚在教室的梁柱上。黃仁俊和羅渽民在琴房內，透過大片隔音玻璃板看見美珠的媽媽揮舞著手要討一個公道。

聽說那天美珠是一個人來練琴，因為就要考檢定了。老師讓她去琴房練習後，繼續指導另外的高中學生，沒分神注意美珠。結果聽見孩子哀嚎的聲音後，才有人發現不對勁，接著就在廁所發現哭倒的美珠。

廁所的喇叭鎖孔被人灌了膠水進去。幸好只是一般膠水，櫃台拿來貼貼黏黏用的。

『好恐怖喔。』羅渽民說。

『對呀。』

『鎖在廁所裡耶，我也好怕那間廁所喔，每次去都暗暗的，老師又說不能一直開燈。』

『嗯──嗯。』

『好可憐喔，美珠。』

『嗯，好可憐。』黃仁俊說。然後轉頭看著羅渽民的雙眼。『好可憐喔。』

×

那是黃仁俊第一次，但不是最後一次。

「渽民回來了。」早餐時間，碗盤互撞清脆聲擊響，搭配電視裡的早安新聞。父母原本還在切吐司抹果醬的。

「啊，是嗎。」媽媽說。

「嗯，」他說，「上個禮拜轉來我們學校，在我們班。」

「這麼巧？」爸爸說。

「對。很巧。」黃仁俊說，「為什麼以前不跟我說他們家是躲債去了？」

「這種事沒什麼好講的，又不是什麼光彩的事。」媽媽說。

「那為什麼不說是因為我們家借給他們一筆錢，他們沒還，所以他們真的陷入困難時你們什麼忙也不幫？」

「不要大清早就講這種事，」媽媽說，「你當時太小，根本不懂。」

「渽民他們家是連夜逃走的！」黃仁俊將抹刀壓在餐桌上，發出響亮哐哐聲，掩蓋過了新聞主播，「為什麼就不幫──」

「那時你外公身體不好，我們家也是要出錢分擔外公醫藥費和看護費的，還有之後的喪禮費！你不要以為錢在那裡就能隨便用！每個家庭都有自己的困難！」媽媽說，「更何況外公就生三個小孩，我一個、你舅舅一個、你阿姨一個，你阿姨甚至連喪禮都沒回來！」

那個雨天羅渽民把他帶去人去樓空的教室裡，一邊收拾黑板上的殘跡，一邊對黃仁俊說起以前的事情。首先解釋為什麼忽然不見：因為欠債。也不曉得父母究竟是做了什麼，只知道他們把身家都投入了某個像煙火一樣迅速消失的產業中，房子也抵押了，結果什麼都沒賺。找上他們的不是高利貸，而是銀行。才十歲，他還念著以後鋼琴課可以和黃仁俊當琴伴了，爸媽就開始打包行李，六神無主慌亂不堪地向兒子說我們要搬家啦，雖然很突然，但要搬到有海有山的鄉下去囉，很棒吧？

說不恨父母是不可能的，只是他對父母的恨完全反應在自己身上。十歲的羅渽民也不懂得怎麼跟黃仁俊聯繫，也不曉得為什麼他的日常就這麼亂了。家裡有一架便宜的木製小鋼琴，小歸小，可他喜歡得緊。鋼琴也被那天的逃亡拋在腦後了。

就是俗稱的夜逃躲債吧。黃仁俊捏住自己的指尖，聽羅渽民講消失的七年。窗外的雨停了又下，下了又停，最後天空也不裝了，黑壓壓的一片到底。

『你一定懂啦。』羅渽民的嘴角咧開，這麼說。

為什麼認為他會懂呢？他又不曾經歷過這樣的事，他也沒有一夕之間失去所有習以為常過，更不可能知道那個夜晚他們一家三口究竟是抱著什麼樣的心情走的。他從前可是自稱「我是照亮世界的仁俊喔」這種丟臉稱號的人，人生沒有波瀾，沒有坎，沒有任何客觀來說稱得上是傷害的經驗。可是羅渽民的人生從十歲開始就像失去剎車的火車一樣無可避免地衝出軌，說不定那天晚上他的父母想著：得找個地方自殺。

如果真的是這樣他就更無法諒解媽媽了。

好討厭。七年之間他一直都想著羅渽民，但看來那傢伙根本不痛不癢。說什麼是為了仁俊才回來的喔，一定是屁話。

「你以後想考什麼科系啊？」老師闔上琴譜，說，「既然你說不想考音樂的話。」

「就……普通的，國文系？傳播？或是新聞……？」

「還沒定好？」

「……嗯。」

「其實你想讀音樂吧？」老師歪頭，由下往上看他，揣測他的心意，「家裡誰反對嗎？」

「沒有反對，」黃仁俊說，「只是覺得真的好嗎？讀音樂。我也不是多會彈，出去了大概也不知道能──做什麼。」

他本想講出去了大概也只能當個音樂老師，意識到後立即收回舌頭，改口。換了一個安全的答案，讓自己看起來像個迷惘的青少年。

「沒關係呀，就試試看，說不定進去後發覺自己其實蠻厲害的呢。」老師說，「你在這裡也學了好久，程度也一直都很好。你國二那時候還因為超前太多，當時一個剛來的年輕老師還應付不了你。不彈下去，真的好可惜啊。」

「哈哈，不會啦。」

也只能打哈哈乾笑混過去了。羅渽民回來之後，滿腦子想的都是他，根本沒把心思放在該放的地方，成天魂不守舍的。教室裡也想、回家路上也想、他本人湊過來時也想。在家裡更想。也許羅渽民是真的有意為了他回來，也許沒有，他也無法查證。這時就可恨自己不能讀心，不然他鐵定會掏出來反覆地找，找自己的名字在哪。會有自己的名字嗎？

參加喪禮的那一天是大晴天，反常地應該是雨季的日子才對，可偏偏太陽烈焰高掛。汗珠低落眉間，滑進眼珠裡，痛得他不停眨眼。把汗水擠掉後，喪禮主持人以為他在哭，心有戚戚焉地說：啊……他非常懂，哭呢，不是大哭才能表現自己的哀傷，有時候一小滴一小滴眼淚匯集起來，才發現已經哭了一片河。他不好意思說只是因為太陽太大了。表姊、表哥和表弟也都在哭，只有他一個人想為什麼今天會是大太陽呢，明明昨天還差點淹水了，這樣外公的遺體不會壞掉嗎，冰箱夠冷嗎，渽民是不是真的不回來了呢，主持人為什麼看見他了……

之後忌日則都是雨天了。這還正常些。

每到外公忌日這天，媽媽就會去買大餐回來，早上會先到納骨塔去上香，晚上就拎著一袋袋食物回來。那些食物並不是具有特殊意義的，而是烤雞、烤鴨這類油膩的食物。爸爸不是很理解這些習俗，只是有得吃，家裡氣氛又低迷，不好說什麼。有次爸爸想緩和氣氛，說，反正都吃烤鴨了，不如就吃北平烤鴨吧？媽媽什麼也不說，將盤子摔在水槽裡當回應。

的確有人反對他讀音樂系，就是媽媽了。他不懂為什麼媽媽要把他推去音樂教室後，又不准他讀音樂。就跟當初的羅渽民一樣。是媽媽先帶他認識的，是媽媽說這是渽民啊你們可以一起玩，也是媽媽說都是你阿姨的錯，別怨她。

門鈴叮咚，黃仁俊從電視節目裡回神。媽媽早他一步先走向對講機。

媽媽都沒說話，也沒動靜，黃仁俊忍不住出聲：「誰？」

門打開了，從那拴著鐵鍊的縫隙中，黃仁俊看見熟悉的一張臉。

「你表弟。」媽媽說，「渽民。」

×

「你真的是……下定決心要跟我保持距離耶。」羅渽民坐在他的滾輪電腦椅上，在房間裡踢來踢去。從書桌滾到衣櫃去，再從衣櫃滾到他的床邊。黃仁俊就在床上，縮起雙腿倚在牆邊，好似在逃避他；但等他一接近後，又定住，不動，讓自己掉入陷阱中。

「你媽真冷淡。」他說。

「今天外公忌日，」黃仁俊說，「每年忌日她都這樣，整天臭臉。」

「喔……不是因為我的關係？」

「不是啦……」

「我還以為你媽看不起我們家咧，」羅渽民輕笑一聲，聽不出是自嘲還是嗤之以鼻，「啊不過她看不起也是正常的啦。我連外公忌日是哪天都不知道耶，我媽更不可能知道……外公過世幾年了？」

「四……年。第四年了。」黃仁俊說，「你沒來參加喪禮。」

「四年前是幾歲？……喔，十三？十四？」羅渽民扳著手指算，好像早就忘記了過去的事，還作勢撐臉回想。搞得被他錮在自己和牆壁間的黃仁俊進退維谷。

「我那時候在幹嘛啊？好像國二？你知道嗎，一開始我爸提議說就真的搬去鄉下吧，然後託人四處打聽，說住那種傳統的房子也沒關係，是我媽說危險才作罷的，」羅渽民說，「然後我們先跑去了江原道，才又到釜山去。」

黃仁俊似乎是習慣了被這樣關住，身體也不再那麼緊繃，抱著兩條腿夾著一顆Moomin抱枕，聽羅渽民講話。

「你為什麼不跟我聯絡？」黃仁俊說，「信箱什麼……還是我家電話，好歹都留著吧。」

羅渽民瞥他一眼，不置可否地笑，但又覺得黃仁俊這問題傻得可愛，捏捏他臉說，「你知道我第二天就想打電話告訴你了嗎？可是我爸媽說什麼？他們說我打給你會害死你，討債的會找上你們家，你會有危險。」

「不是欠銀行債嗎……」

「我才十歲，哪懂那些。」羅渽民說，「也許他們就是想讓我死了這條心而已，因為在那之後我一直搬家，跟所有朋友都斷了聯繫。不過現在想想，應該也有借高利貸吧。」

「那你為什麼又，」黃仁俊說，「我是說，為什麼到現在才跟我講？」

「你又不讓我接近你，一副我是瘟神的樣子。」

「因為你，」黃仁俊抱住懷裡的Moomin抱枕，說，「……你現在看起來跟以前差太多了……頭髮還染成奇怪的藍色。」

「差太多？」羅渽民笑出聲，說，「你最後一次看到我是十歲，當然會差很多。」

「我不是說那個意思。」

「……那你想說什麼？」

「就是一個混混、不良少年、幫派份子……的感覺。」黃仁俊眼神瞄向他領口底下的刺青，「……比如說那個。」

看到黃仁俊的眼神，他了然於心，說，「你想看嗎？」

「咦？」

「有一件事我也很好奇，你們學校怎麼容許我中途轉學，而且看到我手上這東西也不記過？考轉學考幾乎都用猜的耶。」羅渽民說著說著，就脫下T-shirt，露出鎖骨下的刺青，是一條扭曲的蛇，鱗片畫得細緻，要刺這麼細感覺就要忍耐很久；左手上的則是三顆像是星星太陽的圖案。黃仁俊發現原來他腰上也有一個，接著又發現，羅渽民身材實在比他好太多，但他刻意無視。

「呃，我不知道，但的確有聽老師說過入學率下降很多……那是什麼圖案？」他指著那個一條蛇纏著一根棍子的圖案，「……這是急救箱上面的那個嗎？」

「什麼急救箱，你真的只顧讀書跟彈琴耶。」羅渽民說，「這是希臘神話裡的醫神啦。嗯不過對，就是急救箱上面那個圖案。」

「為什麼要刺這個？」

「因為好看。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

黃仁俊也只能相信羅渽民說的話。現在的他已經沒辦法辨識這個人，他的表弟，說的話到底是真還是假，又願意對他說到什麼程度。已經太遠了，他和他不在彼此的人生中有七年，對那些活得夠久的人來說太短，對才十七八歲的他來說太長。他不敢去猜測羅渽民，就像七年前他也不能確定，羅渽民是不是真的想當他的琴伴，還是只因為他們兩個是表親？

「……十一點了，你該回去了吧？」

「我不能睡這嗎？」羅渽民搶走他手中的抱枕，抱在自己懷裡。

「沒洗澡讓你上我的床就很好了！」黃仁俊搶回抱枕，說，「……你可以把衣服穿上了吧？再說阿姨知道你晚上跑來我家的事嗎？就算我要讓你睡……也要讓阿姨知道吧。」

「不用啦，她已經不想管我了。」

「怎麼可能……」

「從我刺青後就不想管我了啊，」羅渽民湊近他，再一次把他關在自己與牆壁之間。黃仁俊突然戒備起來，看著節節逼近的那張臉。

「仁俊管管我吧，只有你一直在乎我耶。」

黃仁俊放下手中緊抱的Moomin，不再那麼堅持拿那顆抱枕當作阻擋他們之間的牆壁了。這句話是真心還是謊言都不知道，羅渽民現在已經不是他熟悉的那個成天笑嘻嘻、說外婆煮了蘿蔔湯喔的那個表弟了。他從以前就知道自己不把羅渽民當表弟而已，再見到他之後更是。

繼續彈鋼琴是為了等羅渽民回來。除掉討厭的人是為了能和羅渽民一起彈琴。把照亮世界的仁俊掛在嘴邊洗得羅渽民也開始講這句話是因為他想羅渽民只看著他。就只看著他。他們是到了開始認知到各種情感的年紀後才相遇的，與羅渽民相處的每一刻都能引發黃仁俊數種情感變化。可是他不能確定羅渽民是想要被愛，還是想要被他愛。

「你不是最愛講那句，」羅渽民再往前靠，兩人距離只有一個鼻息，「你是照亮我世界的仁俊？」

才不是。黃仁俊想，他才沒有放所有格。他說的是照亮大家的世界，不是羅渽民的世界。明明原句是這樣的，卻被眼前這個人扭曲了？這麼近的距離，黃仁俊抑制不住猜測，以為對方下一秒會親上來。

但沒有。

羅渽民穿上衣服，刺青再次被覆蓋，只剩下左手的太陽與星星。他說，「我去跟阿姨說借住一晚的事，你應該有床墊吧？你的床要擠兩個人也有點勉強。」

×

風光轉學生的事蹟很快就消風了，大家對羅渽民的興趣也跟含在嘴裡的糖一樣，越含越小。他們兩人一起來上學也沒幾個人注意到。這樣倒好，羅渽民想，也降低被老師盯上的風險。他只求安安穩穩從這裡畢業呢。不過臭名消下去後，反倒是美名竄上來了。三不五時就在課桌抽屜裡揀出幾封告白信和糖果。大膽一點的女生還直接進教室點名，然後把一罐飲料放在他桌上。六班班花拿來的是一杯新鮮的草莓牛奶，看來是家政課時打的，裝在透明保溫杯裡，一聲也不吭地走進他們教室放他桌上。

原本黃仁俊還在讀小說，李東赫拉開他前面的椅子，有一搭沒一搭和他閒聊，他就隨便應個幾句假裝有在聽。班花一動也不動，看羅渽民只瞥了一眼桌上的牛奶，說：「剛剛家政課做的，草莓牛奶。」

「欸……你看，」李東赫拍拍他手上的小說，「那是六班的申率知耶？她來找你表弟耶，感覺是要告白。你表弟行情也太好了吧？這個月就已經是第二個了。上次還是一年級熱舞社的學妹！」

「不認識啦。」黃仁俊沒抬頭，繼續讀小說。

「我不喝草莓牛奶。」羅渽民瞥了一眼透明保溫杯裡的冰牛奶，說，「請你拿回去吧。」

「我不是要你跟我交往的意思，只是想請你喝而已。」少女也許誤認為羅渽民是在婉拒，不死心地把飲料往前推。「味道沒問題的！」

「我的意思是我真的不喝草莓牛奶，因為草莓跟牛奶這兩個東西加起來就是很噁心。」羅渽民失聲笑出，看見少女臉色漸漸黑掉，又調整成較有禮貌的語氣，「不好意思，你自己喝掉吧，還是不要浪費食物了。」

黃仁俊托腮，裝作在讀手上的小說，遮住自己不斷揚起的嘴角。他真開心能看到那女孩臉上不斷變色的表情，憤怒的紅、惱怒的紫、傷心的藍、憎恨的黑。而他呢是喜悅的粉，興奮的黃，還有勝利的彩虹色。

現在大家不怕他了，都喜歡他了，紛紛給他遞上窩裡小蟲那麼多的告白了，黃仁俊心裡又氣又惱，但他也知道自己什麼都做不了。更何況連他自己也無法解釋這是什麼反應。羅渽民被告白又關他什麼事。

「還是仁俊喜歡喝草莓牛奶啊？」

「嗯？」

被點名，黃仁俊很快從假讀書中回過神，看到隔壁的羅渽民指著桌上那灘凝結的水。

「你想喝嗎？」

「呃、不，那是人家要送你的啊。」

「啊，也是啦，」羅渽民咂舌，狀似可惜地說，「而且這樣感覺好像借花獻佛喔，拿別人的禮物討人歡心。」

本想嘲笑說怎麼會用借花獻佛這麼高難度的成語，但黃仁俊更在意的是，討誰歡心。

「而且你根本都有聽到嘛，」羅渽民說，「真的有在看小說嗎？」

「有。」黃仁俊再次拖住腮幫子，遮住漸漸燒成紅色的臉。希望這份心虛不會透過陽光被看到。

他有時會想，羅渽民真的是小混混嗎？真的是混幫派的嗎？打過人嗎？被打過嗎？學校那幫人也對他敬而遠之，而且有些謠言現在還散在耳語之中，揮之不去。原本還不太相信的，因為羅渽民「看起來」不像是會打架的人，但那天看他刺青時，也順帶看到了他的身材，他的體格，他一部份的身體，遠遠超出黃仁俊的想像。他才發現自己的回憶限制了想像力。羅渽民從前也不是現在這樣，照著一層玻璃似的。以前他笑起來是無害的、真心的，現在笑起來只是做個樣子。但不能否認，無論是哪種，都照樣能勾走他的心神。

他的表弟。但他其實不怎麼把他當表弟。他不知道自己到底把羅渽民當作什麼了，只知道過去七年他從來沒忘過這個人。

如果對方真的這七年來也想著自己的話。

「羅渽民，」一個女生忽然叫住他，「你也是這個禮拜的值日生，要負責倒垃圾。」

「『也』？」羅渽民看著眼前的女生，說實話，他到現在都還記不起班上的人，因此這個戴眼鏡紮高馬尾的清秀女生喊他名字時，還以為又是要來告白的。

「跟我一起。」女孩說，「……你知道我的名字嗎？」

「喔，說實話，不知道。」羅渽民說完，給了一個wink和吐舌裝可愛，看在黃仁俊眼裡就是欠打。

「……我叫任彗星，是這學期的班長。」

班長就是那種非常典型、會在漫畫裡看到的班長。有時就連黃仁俊也會偷偷想怎麼會有人這麼適合當班長呢。

「黃仁俊，你不是和他很熟嗎？幫我提醒他。」班長說。

「咦？喔……好。」黃仁俊皺眉，笑說，「班長你下課記得把他拖走不就好了嗎？」

班長斜眼一睨羅渽民，說，「他連我名字都不知道耶。」

「好啦。」黃仁俊說，「我會記得。」

等班長走了之後，羅渽民忽然抹掉桌上那灘水，說，「你對其他人態度倒是挺大方外向的啊。」

「嗯……？」

「我說，」羅渽民聲音裡的不耐煩加深了，「你到底是要我跟以前一樣天天黏你，還是要刻意跟我保持距離？」

上課鐘響，其他人從教室外紛紛回巢，趁著這段無足輕重的小小騷亂，羅渽民把黃仁俊手上一頁都沒翻的小說搶來。

「我──……」

「黃仁俊，你是不是太任性了啊？只想要別人在乎你，自己又不想付出。要的時候我就要到，不要的時候就當作我是陌生人？」

「我沒有。」黃仁俊不曉得為什麼羅渽民就生氣了，講的好像他有脾氣多大，「我只是……你……你變得太多了……我不知道怎麼跟你相處……」

「這是藉口嗎？」羅渽民說，「上次你也是這麼說的，根本只是藉口吧。」

「才不是！」黃仁俊不願接受這樣的指責，委屈的不行，怎麼反而他變壞人了，「你以前也不會這樣，好像別人都欠你一樣……」

「我的確是覺得全世界都欠我啊，」羅渽民湊近他，「你欠的最多吧，表哥。」

儘管黃仁俊大羅渽民五個月，但屬同一屆，家裡人也從沒把他們當表兄弟看待，兩人是平等的，相同的，只是剛好有差不多的基因。他在上鋼琴課之前，和羅渽民也不算多親，見面頻率也不高。只是有一次媽媽跟阿姨講電話時，聊到最近羅渽民也開始學琴了，學得還挺快，現在是請家教來上，但想送去和黃仁俊上同一個音樂教室。黃仁俊媽媽心裡就不開心了，悶，心想自己家還沒那個錢請家教，但一段句子換個說法，聽起來就不同了。

請家教不是更好嗎，哪個傻子會放掉一對一教學，來上這種音樂教室呢。

黃仁俊聽出媽媽嘴裡的酸，不曉得阿姨有沒有聽出來。總之，過沒幾天羅渽民就轉到他的音樂教室上課了。

本來表親姓氏就不同，兩人又同年同屆，互動也跟普通小男生一樣愛打鬧，老師們自然不知道他們倆是親戚一回事。黃仁俊猜想，羅渽民也不可能把他當表「哥」吧，畢竟自己也沒把他當表「弟」。但他很清楚他們兩個的媽媽是姊妹，他們要回去同一個外公外婆家。領壓歲錢時數目會一樣，過節一起過，親戚們也會拿他們來比較。這些都直到十歲戛然而止。照理來說記憶應該是會被沖淡的，可在黃仁俊心裡卻跟潮汐一樣反覆捲起，時常被回憶牽著走，走不開。

可以的話他真想打開羅渽民的腦袋或胸口，看看那裡究竟有沒有自己。可是他不過只是個表親，關係也說不上多親密，有很多人一生中甚至見表親的次數還比見朋友少。

可是才剛到音樂教室，羅渽民見了自己就眉開眼笑，跑過來抱他。同樣是獨生子，黃仁俊不怎麼習慣親密接觸，而羅渽民在家裡就常和爸爸媽媽抱來抱去，這一擁就是把自己的體溫全都渡過去。老師們打趣說感情這麼好啊，等不及要抱。

黃仁俊更恨了，知道他們感情好，為什麼不讓他的琴伴換成羅渽民。

「放學後我倒垃圾，你在大門等我。」羅渽民說，「今天也可以去你家吧？」

×

「你以後想幹嘛？」羅渽民這次不玩他的電腦椅了，改玩房裡那架直立式鋼琴，他用右手小指在最右邊的白鍵敲敲敲，發出刺耳的琴聲，「不是到現在還在學琴嗎？要當音樂老師？音樂家？」

「我沒有要讀音樂。」黃仁俊悶悶地說。

「不然要幹嘛？」羅渽民問，「沒有別的意思，是認真問。」

「又不是學音樂就一定要當老師或音樂家……也可以去當作曲，給別人寫寫歌什麼……不過我沒有要讀音樂。」

「我以為你學琴這麼久是想走這條路。原來不是喔。」

「不知道，再說。」

「你別生氣啊，」羅渽民看他臉色越來越黑，以為自己講錯什麼，連忙陪笑道歉，「嗯，總之讀大學是好事吧，不會像我這樣，整組都壞光光了。上課老師講什麼我都聽不懂，考試只能用猜的。」

黃仁俊又抱住自己床上的Moomin娃娃，剛剛那番話聽起來總有點怪，他希望只是自己的錯覺。

「你習慣抱它耶，這麼好抱嗎？」羅渽民掀開琴蓋，但沒有彈琴，而是跳到他床上，抓住那隻Moomin又捏又揉的。

「羅渽民，」黃仁俊開口，「你真的在混幫派嗎？」

「搞半天你只是問這些？我轉來時不是很明顯了嗎？你們學校那些人大概跟我一樣也是用錢送進來的吧。」羅渽民說，「小表哥，看我身上的刺青和我全身這樣……這種一看就是學壞的樣子，還認為我不是混幫派嗎？」

「為什麼要混幫派？」黃仁俊歛下眼，說，「又傻，又危險，而且哪裡好玩了？」

「不好玩啊，」羅渽民滑下床，跪坐在地上，仰頭看著他。這角度多了些錯覺，以為那就是多誠懇誠實的真心話，「但是你說一直轉學、爸媽只在乎錢還了沒、這個月被政府追討了幾次、抵押的房子和股票是不是燒光了，沒時間關心兒子今天過得怎樣的生活，我能找誰一起？」

「我知道你媽媽恨我媽連外公喪禮都沒回去，」羅渽民又說，「但同時沒有一個兄弟姊妹願意幫她，大家都怕惹事生非，燒到自己身上來。」

黃仁俊抱回Moomin，剛剛被羅渽民捏過的地方逆毛了，他反覆順回來。

「如果血緣真的有那麼強的……姑且稱之為牽絆好了，如果血緣真的那麼有用，如果這東西真的能連結彼此，」羅渽民扣住他的手腕，只消一掌就能輕易扣住的手腕，還留有空隙，他爬回黃仁俊的床，將黃仁俊關在自己與牆壁之間，「那為什麼當時就沒有，任何，一個人，來幫我？」

被禁錮起來的人開始發抖，開始畏懼，開始害怕眼前的人。總覺得有什麼就又被戳破了。那東西是連黃仁俊自己也期待戳破的，但也令他感到恐懼。

羅渽民又靠近了點，嘴角擦過他的臉頰。「你說啊，表哥。」

「小俊──！小俊！」媽媽在房外喊他的名字，黃仁俊嚇了一跳。

「幹嘛？」

「朋友來了嗎？」媽媽說，「要吃飯了啊，今天你爸不回家吃，叫你朋友一起吃啊！」

「朋友。」羅渽民嗤笑一聲，貼在他耳邊低聲說，「抱歉啊不是朋友，我先走好了。」

黃仁俊慌忙地揪住他的袖子，雙眉垂八字緊皺一團，「不要……！」

「不用了，我先走了，你媽看到我說不定又開始嫌煩，我上次來她應該有跟你抱怨些什麼吧？」羅渽民闔下琴蓋，拎起自己的黑色後背包，準備要走。

被說中了，媽媽的確不太開心，但黃仁俊沒問是為什麼不開心。當務之急是要留下羅渽民，其他都再說了。他把Moomin丟在床上，雙手抓住快要溜走的人，「你不要又突然走掉──」

一瞬之間黃仁俊被甩到門上，抬頭就是羅渽民急速放大的臉還有一串又長又粗暴的吻。撞上門時發出了砰砰兩聲，媽媽在廚房依稀聽見聲響，問他怎麼回事，黃仁俊沒辦法回答，羅渽民還不願放開他，用力地抓住他兩隻手腕，熱唇仍然在啃咬他。

「黃仁俊──！怎麼都不講話？吃飯了──唉！？」

兒子房門打開後出現的卻是外甥，著實帶給黃仁俊母親不小的驚嚇，沒想到外甥會又再次出現。羅渽民又擺出那個沒心沒肺的燦爛笑容，「阿姨，我先走啦，不打擾你們吃飯。」

「……留下來吃呀，我今天菜買多了，煮了不少。」

「不用了，我回家吃，」羅渽民卸掉那張笑臉，看著黃仁俊，說，「仁俊，掰掰。」

×

黃仁俊嘴裡有奇怪的味道。不是說噁心或討厭，但他無法找個詞來準確形容，姑且就用奇怪好了。奇怪並不是來自黃仁俊本身，而是吻了之後感到奇怪。雖說過去他的確是不學好，四處跟人鬼混，但也不至於到男女關係混亂的程度，頂多就一兩個女生主動湊上來，他覺得新奇，也好奇那是什麼感覺，就任由對方繼續了。第一個女生只吻了他，到下腹部就打住；第二個女生幫他做足全套了，先用嘴，再騎上來。然而他已經忘記她們的臉。也許那些是，他不需要記住的臉，而對方也不會記住他。只是在那個當下彼此好奇，新鮮，就試了。後來有個男生找上他，長得很是可愛，但骨子裡就是賤種，羅渽民有些受不了，對方用嘴替他含，勉強硬了之後就騎上來，但不消幾陣，羅渽民就要他停下。對方以為他不能接受男人，也識相的不再下去。但羅渽民知道那不是原因。

腦海裡全是黃仁俊小時候的模樣。乖巧地坐在鋼琴椅上等老師來。他在琴房外看著他，琴房裡的人沒有看琴譜，隨意談幾支曲子練習，當熱身。偌大教室裡隔不住所有學生共時的發聲練習，長笛在吹管試音，小提琴啜泣般的調音，還有此起彼落在壁間樑上跳動的鋼琴音。

他對音樂教室的印象除了這些外，還記得有一次有個女生的媽媽氣急敗壞地衝進來，說她的女兒怎樣怎樣了……他不太記得詳細的事情，但好像那女孩被反鎖在廁所裡。回家他跟媽媽說這件事，媽媽說哎呀真糟怎麼會這樣，好好的一個女孩子。不知道媽媽為什麼要強調女孩子呢，如果今天是黃仁俊被鎖起來的話，他一定會大哭大鬧叫老師立刻撞開門。

如果是女孩子的話他還可以直接無視她們的臉，就當作是會動的假人模特兒；但若是男孩的話。

他也試過找出黃仁俊的聯繫方式，但父母不肯給，還騙他黃仁俊一家搬走了，電話換了。還好，靠著網路還是能找到一些線索，黃仁俊的名字拼音和一般韓文名字不太一樣，網上能搜到的99%都是本人。他的Instagram，他的推特，他的比賽紀錄，他的獎盃，他的基本資料。

「恭賀 國立XX中學 二年B班 黃仁俊 榮獲 大韓民國全國中學生（不分年齡組）鋼琴組 亞軍」

黃仁俊在沒有他的時間裡依然過得很好，甚至比以前更好了。

心裡有一股止不住的恨，還有隨之而來滿腔的妒意。

不好的只有他一個人。

黃仁俊的嘴裡有股奇怪的味道，好像那是一直以來他所冀望的什麼。羅渽民最無法忍受的是對方像隻棄貓一樣拉住他，求他不要再跑掉了，搞的好像自己才是惡人。分明黃仁俊才是那個惡人，欠他最多。

他恨黃仁俊把他當瘟疫看，卻又表現得自己是他的空氣、水、血液一樣。

某年八月，朋友說生日大放送，給他刺個圖案，問他要什麼。他說隨便吧，他也不是很在乎那些圖案有什麼含意或意義。朋友給他挑了一尾蛇以外，又讓他多選幾個。他想起那句比自己人生更沒意義的話，「我是照亮世界的仁俊」，說，不然就給他刺個星星，太陽，什麼的。

他的小表哥只會說一些沒用的屁話，做些徒勞的挽留，發出無用的抗議。比這一切更糟的是，他相信黃仁俊都是真心的。可是偏偏，黃仁俊平時表現出來的，和在房間裡那個委屈的小貓截然不同。不是才氣他嗎，不是才冷眼看待他嗎，不是才要和自己保持距離嗎，為何又一副要哭出來的樣子留他下來。

照亮世界的仁俊。

照亮＿＿世界的仁俊。

照亮（我的）世界的仁俊。

他刻意的，錯誤的發音，他的In Jun，是一枚印錯的戳章，烙在黃仁俊身上。他要逼迫黃仁俊思考，他所有的刻意的錯誤，究竟有什麼意義。

「羅渽民，我倒回收，你倒一般垃圾吧，」班長拎著垃圾袋，往回收場走去。

「好──咧。」羅渽民只想快點結束值日工作，黃仁俊還在校門口等他。

「欸，」班長忽然又開口，「剛轉來的時候你不是才在音樂課，說黃仁俊彈錯嗎？」

「嗯──好像有這麼一回事。」

「你怎麼聽出來的啊？」

「就聽得出來啊，」

「而且你還說，那是他的壞習慣？」班長說，「你們以前認識？」

「喔，算認識很久吧。」羅渽民不曉得為什麼班長要盤查他的身世，但不是太重要的問題，也就說了。「怎麼？」

「你會彈鋼琴嗎？」

「嗯，小時候學過一陣子。」

「真的？你看起來完全不像會學琴的人啊。」

羅渽民失笑，「因為我是個混混嗎？」

「對啊。」班長誠實地說，「那你以前和黃仁俊一起學的？」

「嗯，跟他一起的。」羅渽民說，「只有他繼續學。」

「是嗎……」班長的聲音沉下去，又像浮標一樣拉上來，「欸羅渽民，之後音樂課期末考，你可以跟我一起表演嗎？」

「啊？」

「反正你在班上也沒其他認識的吧？老師說分數就是同組的人都會一樣。黃仁俊一直都是獨奏。我上次也找他一起彈，他說他不會四手聯彈。」

「你要我跟你四手聯彈？」羅渽民指指自己，又指著班長。他對這沒什麼興趣，也是第一次知道原來正常高中的音樂課要期末考，只是心裡都盤旋著那句「黃仁俊不會四手聯彈」，也沒多想班長的提議，就說：「喔，好啊。」

×

值日結束後，羅渽民卻還是跟班長有來往，黃仁俊發現不對勁，但那是人家的事，又不能多問什麼。只是見到羅渽民在路上跟班長巧遇時會打招呼，還會問等會要幹嘛。就連他在路上遇到羅渽民，都不見得會說那麼多話。這一周的中午吃完飯後，還會消失三十分鐘。

之前還吻了他，他還以為會有什麼進展，羅渽民卻絲毫不動，每天就拉著他一起去吃飯。這個禮拜的晚餐幾乎都是在外面解決的。黃仁俊問，阿姨姨丈不會問你怎麼都不回家吃飯嗎。羅渽民說，不就吃個飯，有必要回家嗎。

「那來我家吃飯。」

「你媽不會準備我那份碗筷的。」羅渽民心裡暗笑他傻，但又莫名地開心。

黃仁俊也知道，但他不想羅渽民晚餐時間在外流連不回家，於是說：「那來我房間吃，反正飯一直都夠，我爸煮中國菜時常拿捏不好份量，今天有燉雞肉。」

兩人真的就在房裡吃飯了。黃仁俊母親也不做聲，只要他分菜時乾脆多夾點，兩個男生只吃一盤份量鐵定不夠飽。黃仁俊喜孜孜地把燉雞肉、涼拌鴨賞、海蜇皮都端上，就連雞湯也拿了個小鍋子盛。

吃完飯後羅渽民又趁他收拾碗盤時，捧著他的臉偷了個香。這次嚐到的是雞高湯的味道。就在黃仁俊愣住的期間，羅渽民先收好了碗筷端出去。

那些沒有明確定義的吻讓黃仁俊恍了神。他聽過那種驚奇故事，分離多年的親人重逢後，竟然對彼此產生性吸引力，但他不是，他不認為自己是。早在這之前，他就決定好了只會抓著羅渽民不放。他不認為自己是，那種膚淺的，只有性的，沒有其他感情的。

但他也不曉得那是什麼。

「你最近跟班長好好。」看羅渽民雙手還微濕滴著水珠，興許是洗過碗了。

「嗯？喔……」羅渽民想了想，說，「對啊，她說期末考要跟我組，一起考試。」

「什麼？」

「音樂課不是要期末考嗎？」羅渽民逕自走向他的書桌，翻他桌上的書。除了講義外就是樂譜，無限繁殖的樂譜，「她找我一組。你呢？你要彈什麼？仁俊的話啊……應該會彈很難的曲子吧。」

「喔，」黃仁俊聽了，不知道該說什麼，索性岔開話題，「你有回去看外婆嗎？她最近養了一隻撿來的小狗。」

查看了音樂教室的借用紀錄，從前幾天開始，就有兩個學號同時佔據一格。黃仁俊掃過一眼就記下了他們固定借用的那段時間。

他不知道原來班長還找羅渽民一起彈琴。

禮拜二吃完飯後，羅渽民又不見了。這天下午第一節是自習課，老師也不太管，有些人就直接睡過一堂，有些人則是安安靜靜做自己的事讀自己的書。黃仁俊有時會睡到課堂過了十分鐘才醒來，身上會披著羅渽民的運動外套，或直接墊在他頭下。今天他不睡覺，而是預約了那個時段的音樂教室，搶先一步。

朋友們問他今天怎麼吃那麼快，他說有事啊，有重要的事，等等自習課可能會蹺掉。

「欸你等一下到底是要去哪啊？」李東赫拉著他，看他急急忙忙吞飯，苗頭不對。「你喔，自從那個羅渽民轉來以後就很少跟我玩了，每天都跟他一起。」

「他是我表弟……」

「我知道他是你表弟，可是哪有人為了表弟拋下好朋友的？」

「唉呀又不是這樣講的！」黃仁俊有點急了，他最近的確冷落了李東赫，但又沒辦法拒絕羅渽民的邀請，生怕一次拒絕後，羅渽民又消失了。「再給我一段時間。」

「為什麼啊！」李東赫氣得蹬腳，大喊，「他是又要轉學喔！？不然為什麼要給你一段時間？」

「不是啦……！反正一言難盡，我也是有，有苦衷的。」黃仁俊說，「有時間我再跟你講。」

「嘖……你最好給我排出時間，不然朋友就別當了啦！」看他是鐵了心要跟羅渽民走，也不再說什麼。李東赫喪得垂下雙肩像被主人拒絕的小狗，轉身就要走，黃仁俊又忽然叫住他。

「東赫！」

「幹嘛啦？」

「如果……我是說如果，」黃仁俊說，「如果我做了什麼，有點奇怪的事，你會討厭我嗎？」

「哈──？什麼叫奇怪的事啊？」

「就、就是，如果我正在做的事是，有點，跟一般人的規矩，不太一樣的事……的話，如果，我是說如果，這種事，是不會被允許的……」

「你到底做了什麼？」李東赫擰起眉，思考了一下，「會傷害到其他人嗎？」

「我不知道……或許會，或許不會……好吧，我想它應該是會吧……」

「會傷害到其他人就不太好吧，」李東赫說，「你一定要做嗎？下定決心？」

「下定……決心。」

「那為什麼還問我啊！黃仁俊你真的很奇怪耶！不是自己都決定好了嗎！」李東赫說，「哭了不要又來找東赫大師開導你，去找你表弟啦！」

李東赫真的不懂。黃仁俊一直以來都是說A就A、說B就B，直來直往的人，但那個羅渽民一來，就攪亂了這一切，搞得他朋友都轉性變得優柔寡斷了，有什麼事還都悶起來不告訴他，非得要燉爛了才願意鬆口一些。

黃仁俊自己也不懂。

他和羅渽民八字也沒一撇，要撇什麼，自己也說不清。只是一遇到羅渽民，手腳總是搶過頭腦先行一步，

班長到底跟羅渽民說了什麼，他不記得自己曾經說過「不彈四手聯彈」這種話，因為根本沒有說的必要。這個班級裡會彈琴的也就他們兩個，但班長從來沒找過他，何來「黃仁俊不彈四手聯彈」。

想了就氣。

氣得在鋼琴上胡亂壓鍵，十根手指在黑鍵白鍵上亂敲亂打，撒氣一陣過後，心裡卻沒比較好受。相信班長的羅渽民更奇怪，他怎麼可能不會四手聯彈，難道以前在音樂教室都是彈假的嗎。

就算搶走了這個時段，也不代表什麼，他還洋洋得意。一想到這他就更氣。但這樣打鋼琴洩憤也不是辦法，都借了教室不用也可惜。黃仁俊試著靜下心來，在琴鍵上隨意擺動手指。如果可以把羅渽民用像按琴鍵一樣的方式按死就好了，省得他每天都這樣費盡心神，去想關於他的事。

「什麼啊，」一雙手和一隙耳語飄過來，「還想說是誰搶走教室呢。」

黃仁俊嚇了一跳，他當然知道來者是誰。但手上動作沒停下來，還繼續彈著，因為有另一個人加入，掐不斷琴聲。低音部進來之後，黃仁俊只好轉入中音部，往右邊彈。他的確有過四手聯彈，那是必修課程，但他沒和羅渽民彈過。而羅渽民或許是因為和班長練習過了，手感並不如黃仁俊想像的生疏，很快地就跟上他。

不甘心。

不甘心。不甘心。討厭。討人厭。他左手要往左邊移，卻被擠到右邊去，連帶座位也是。他身板小，很輕易就被隔壁大隻的人擠過來。明明自己還早五個月生，體格卻完全不同。

味道都傳過來了，黃仁俊抬頭一看，不是往常的羅渽民。那頭像陰天的藍髮不見了，變成樹木般的深棕色。羅渽民看他一眼，又往左邊移動些，讓他不至於掉下座椅。

好討厭。

黃仁俊討厭自己的一言一行一舉一動都受到這個人的擺佈，這個人卻無動於衷。可是只聽這串旋律，又會以為他們兩個默契極好鐵定花了無數時間去練習，這種沒必要的默契黃仁俊不屑，彈了又沒意義，沒意義的事他不想再做了。羅渽民假裝專注看琴鍵，看自己的手，看黃仁俊的手，小小的一雙，右手手上的黑青胎記，剪得短短的指甲，圓潤粉紅的指頭，靈快的躍動，還有那總是無力的右手小指。

一到高音部，黃仁俊都沒辦法壓下自己的右小指；若彈的是三角鋼琴，觸鍵敏感，一下就聽出他的右小指無力。羅渽民踩下踏板，繞過他的腰直達琴鍵的最右邊，替他彈了高音部。這動作將黃仁俊整個圈在自己懷裡，迫使黃仁俊往他的方向貼更近。這姿勢不好彈，但羅渽民不讓他動，驅使他靠得更近。近得可以聽見鼻息，聽見羅渽民的脈搏聲，比節拍器還響，還要快，還要重還要深。

他忽然害怕自己的心跳也是那麼大聲。甚至更大聲。因為他已經聽見了。

「仁俊的右手還是那麼沒力氣，」羅渽民附在他耳邊，吐出熱氣，「沒有我你該怎麼辦。」說著說著嘴唇就往前擦，擦過他耳際，擦過他臉頰，就快到達他的嘴角。

十根手指壓下琴鍵，粗慘的混亂琴聲壓過剛才那陣合奏。黃仁俊奮力甩掉他的手，兩顆大眼睛睜圓了瞪他。

「我對你來說是什麼？」黃仁俊說，「沒有那個意思就不要做那種事，很討厭！很討厭！！羅渽民我很討厭那樣！你都把我當白痴耍！我不是小狗小貓──」

話還沒說完，臉頰就被捏住，羅渽民甚至只用一隻手就可以掐斷他的崩潰，吻得那麼粗魯，根本是用咬的，把他身體僅有的空氣都抽光，氧氣盡失，腦袋亂成一團像死結打不開。黃仁俊沒辦法說話了，惱得更想哭。直到襯衫被扯開，胸膛接觸到一片冷空氣後他才發現不對，趕忙推開那隻亂竄的手。

「我從來沒有把你當白痴耍，也從沒把你當小狗小貓，」羅渽民說，「我呢？我對你來說又是什麼？」

「……你還沒回答我……」黃仁俊委屈得不行，被這麼一逼，兩眼都泛起水光了。

「你才該先回答我吧，」羅渽民說，「……仁俊，別這樣，從我回來之後，都是我一直在補進度，好像我才是該追上你的那個人，但明明不該是這樣的，你除了不斷說『你變了』之外就沒別的了，但是我不可能沒變，我沒辦法永遠當你記憶中的渽民。我努力過了，但是沒辦法，我也想一直當你心裡那個樣子，但是沒辦法。」

午休結束的鐘聲響了。

接續的是下午第一堂課，所以走廊上沒什麼人跑出來，也沒人經過蓋在地下室的音樂教室。這時李東赫看見他和羅渽民的座位是空的，一定在胡思亂想些什麼吧。黃仁俊知道好友的性子，知道好友多重視他，知道好友嘴上不願意但最後一定會接住他。他知道那麼多，可是他不知道羅渽民究竟在想什麼。他想或許他就只是想知道羅渽民過去幾千個日子裡，他又佔了多少，佔多重。

媽媽總是絕口不提他們家的事，他也不知道這七年來他們一家三口怎麼了。某一天他在鋼琴教室，老師進來說渽民不會再來上課了，搬走了，他在教室裡想哭，好想哭可是老師在看著，若當時老師只移開一秒視線，他的眼淚一定會像瀑布一樣稀哩嘩啦沖下來。

他想要羅渽民的腦海裡心裡人生裡都是他，就像他的腦海裡心裡人生裡充滿了羅渽民的影子。說什麼他沒辦法永遠那個樣子，他努力過了，可是那一天他出現在教室裡，黃仁俊不用一秒就認出他來了，永永遠遠都會是那個樣子。

「……如果你的人生順遂平安，我就要成為壞掉的那個汙點；」黃仁俊憋住自己的哭聲，說，「但如果你這一生都坑坑疤疤……那我就會努力變唯一的一件好事……我會努力。」

說出來後他就後悔了。

把這麼沉重的包袱丟過去對他太不公平了，黃仁俊心裡翻起一陣陣海浪般的愧疚。可是羅渽民又吻了他一次，這次一點都不粗魯，相反地還很輕。

「你好笨喔，」羅渽民輕聲說，「仁俊真的好笨。」

×

期末考也不是只有音樂科，而且相比起來，其他科目重要得多，黃仁俊考前兩周都在複習。作為一個劣等生，羅渽民也沒在管那些數學公式或歷代王朝，更不在乎什麼關係子句和化學式。但黃仁俊每天放學後都和李東赫約了去自修室讀書，也不曉得為什麼，那位李東赫對自己的態度不是很和善，眼神都帶刺的，更別說和他說話。

算了，沒差。反正黃仁俊整個人都是他的了。他還念念不忘前天晚上帶黃仁俊回家，兩人擠在自己的單人床上，用手撫慰了彼此。兩次。黃仁俊不是傻子，也不是什麼禁慾的高中生，羅渽民甚至偷偷地想他一定想著自己打過；但顯然黃仁俊技巧生疏，一摸到他的，手就像被燙傷一樣抽開，但不出一秒又摸回去了。

『又不會怎樣，』他低聲耳語，企圖催眠黃仁俊，『手過來。』

性器貼在一起，羅渽民包著他的手握住，照著黃仁俊喘息的節奏上下捋動。聽見崽貓般的細吟後他覺得自己目的達成了，但好像不太開心，因為黃仁俊臉上的表情不是舒服。問他怎麼了又不說，只得放開，硬著等它消下去。隔天早上又問了一次，沒想到黃仁俊竟說這樣貼著好丟臉。

『你知道男人要用哪裡做嗎？』羅渽民問他。

隔著被百葉窗切碎的陽光，黃仁俊抿著唇點點頭。

『知道？自己研究過了？』羅渽民輕笑出聲，得逞地看黃仁俊臉上的紅暈越疊越深，又說：『你一定很小，又窄，要給你擴張很久……但是一定很濕，我已經能想像你被我幹的樣子了。』

『啊！你閉嘴吧！閉嘴啦！』然後一顆枕頭砸去他臉上。

他不知道該說什麼，往後還有更多丟臉的事要做。但又不能把人家嚇跑，心裡又覺得這樣真是傻到不行，把他可愛得要暈死，摟著壓在床上吻五分鐘才放開。

回到自修室。

若不是要陪人來，他這一輩子都不可能踏進自修室這種場所的。才坐了幾分鐘就像是屁股被咬一樣忍不住要起來，逃到外面去喘口氣。他在轉來這裡之前就戒了菸，現在想想真是幸好，不然黃仁俊見了一定又委屈巴巴地說你怎麼又學壞。但這裡實在悶到他想狂抽兩包，只好去販賣機買一罐可樂解饞。

「羅渽民？」

一把女聲叫住他。轉頭一看是班長任彗星。

「真的是羅渽民？你怎麼會來這裡？」

「唉唷，班長──」他又擺出那個吊兒啷噹的態度，說，「果然是班長啊，會來自修室讀書。」

「很正常吧，大家考前都還是會拚一下。你在這裡才奇怪吧？」

「當然是陪人來的啊，」他咬住吸管，說，「我又不怕被當，怎麼可能自己來。」

「陪誰啊？黃仁俊。」

「嗯──嗯。」

「欸，你跟他到底是為什麼會當朋友啊？你們看起來又不是同路人。」

「喔──班長你真的很失禮耶，我就不能跟他一起玩嗎？」羅渽民歪歪頭，思忖該不該說，但還是據實回答：「他是大我半年的表哥。」

「欸──」

「啊但是拜託不要說出去喔，我怕他會生氣，」羅渽民彈了聲舌，說，「就當作我們的祕密吧。」

羅渽民錯就錯在很會說話，也不會說話。

黃仁俊不是傻子，看得出來班長現在是什麼心情，對羅渽民抱著什麼樣的感情，又是用怎樣的表情，在對羅渽民說話。他知道，他都知道。之前班長還不是這樣的，現在不同了。班長摘掉眼鏡也拆掉高馬尾了。

什麼情況？怎麼突然這樣了？黃仁俊捏住手上的講義，分明班長最近也沒主動找羅渽民講話，可是他總覺得班長的視線就落在羅渽民身上。

李東赫拍他的手：「講義要被你捏爛了。」

「……」

「不要複習英文就給我，國文拿去。」說著，就把自己手上那份講義丟過去。李東赫也是第一次見這樣的黃仁俊，不曉得該怎麼反應。自習時間，他都習慣和黃仁俊前面座位的同學換位置，兩個人一起複習，但這樣下去，大概複習不了了。

「所以你上次說的那件事怎麼樣了？」他撐著臉，翻開被捏皺的英文講義，裡面已經劃了一些重點。

「啊？」

「不是說有點奇怪的事嗎？所以後來怎樣了？」

「喔，」黃仁俊發出悶悶的聲音，說，「還……可以吧。」

「還可以是怎樣啊？」李東赫斜眼瞪他，說，「真的不能跟我說？」

「現在還不行，」黃仁俊說。

「為什麼？是連我也不能說的嗎？」

「不是，不是那樣。」黃仁俊說，「……這種事沒幾個人可以接受吧。」

「你不跟我說，怎麼知道我就不接受了？」李東赫說，「不說就算了，我也不是要問八卦，只是覺得你最近太奇怪了。算了。條件句的重點你劃這什麼鬼啦！」

正好這時羅渽民去廁所了，李東赫也才敢放膽跟黃仁俊談這些。他總覺得黃仁俊奇怪的行為和這廝脫不了關係。

「我以後會跟你說的。」黃仁俊說，「但現在真的不行。」

羅渽民回來了。

「你們有國文講義嗎？」閒著沒事，乾脆也來複習期末考範圍，羅渽民破天荒地想讀書了。但李東赫馬上說正在用。

「喔，那我找班長借。」

黃仁俊都來不及出聲，他就離開座位，跟班長拿了國文講義回來。

根本沒在讀書的人一翻開密密麻麻的講義，就忍不住碎碎念「什麼啊認真的人真的好誇張喔一堆重點」，惹得黃仁俊也不住好奇，偷瞄羅渽民手上的講義。果然是女孩子嗎，連筆記都做得那麼條理分明，還分鋼珠筆的顏色。

「你說的事，」李東赫用只有他聽得見的音量低喃，「不會跟那傢伙有關吧。」

「沒有！」黃仁俊下意識地低喊，注意到還是上課，有幾個人聞聲而來，羅渽民也從講義中抬頭。他壓低音量：「跟他一點關係都沒有。」

白痴都知道那個他指的是誰，李東赫知道，羅渽民也知道。

惱羞成怒，臉上閃得又紅又白，黃仁俊甩掉講義就往外跑，獨留愣在座位上的李東赫，還有看著他以求答案的羅渽民。

「不要看我，我也不知道。」李東赫說。

「喔。」羅渽民悻悻然地隨便應了聲。

「我不知道你們兩個在搞什麼，但自從你來之後，他就變得很奇怪，以前明明就沒在顧慮後果的人，現在居然跟我說什麼『欸不行不能講』，」李東赫說，「他什麼事都會跟我說。」

「任何事？」

「在你來之前，」李東赫說，「『任何事』。」

「……我跟他的事，你知道多少？」

「不知道，也不想知道。除了你是他表弟外我也沒有想知道的意思。」

「喔？他只說這樣？」羅渽民失笑，掩著嘴角笑意，「你們真的是好朋友？」

「你想怎樣？」李東赫說，「也許你們是表兄弟沒錯，但那又怎樣？仁俊說你小學就突然搬走了，你們已經七年沒見了。我國中就一直跟他同班，比你更瞭解他。」

羅渽民不說話，只是眼珠子往上飄，盯著李東赫。

×

那天晚上，總是昏暗的家門口前站了黃仁俊，他一點也不意外。

沒有馬上追過去是正確的，因為一定會被趕走，不如就等黃仁俊自己氣消過來。

「生什麼氣？」

「沒生氣。」

「好，說沒生氣就沒生氣。」伸手在密碼鎖上緩慢地按了六個鍵，是按給黃仁俊看的。「記住沒？」

黃仁俊點點頭。

「我爸跟我媽基本上都不會在家，我媽做兩個兼職，我爸只是單純不想回家，躲在工作的地方，」羅渽民說，「你也知道吧？你們學校很奇怪，不管我的刺青，但是對學生打工卻規定得很嚴格，害我不得不辭掉打工，被我媽唸死了。但是我想如期畢業，不想被記過。」

黃仁俊知道他之前在認識的哥哥開的居酒屋打工，但來這裡之後就辭了，說讓羅渽民帶他去，又不要。說因為那裡不是一般人會去的酒店。

一進門後就壓在門上親，親得都是水聲，從耳朵親到脖子去，留下淡紅色的印子也不拒絕。黃仁俊脾氣硬歸硬，但又好哄，羅渽民愛死他就只對自己服軟，現在把他拖去床上幹個三天三夜一定可以。

「你好朋友還真愛你，」放開他後，羅渽民貼著他嘴唇說，「今天還對我宣戰呢，說我一點都不懂你。」

「東赫他，」黃仁俊甕聲甕氣地說，「東赫他人很好，不是你想得那麼壞……」

「我知道。」羅渽民說，「肚子餓嗎？家裡應該有剩一些料可以做，我哥才送來一堆五花肉來，吃飯可以吧？米是人家送的好貨，要快點用完，不然會壞掉。」

羅渽民會做飯，黃仁俊第一次知道。而且看架勢就相當熟練，不是只會煮泡麵的程度，切菜的速度跟他講胡話一樣快。黃仁俊在家只偶爾幫忙洗菜切菜，媽媽叫他把魚丟下去油鍋就怕得要死，但羅渽民眼睛都沒眨，一下扔了兩尾黃魚下鍋。

「我不知道你會煮飯。」黃仁俊說。

「我會啊，」羅渽民說，「現在才想到要補我的進度？」

「我……」

「開玩笑的。煮飯只是因為便宜，吃外面很貴，要省錢。」

「那為什麼你晚餐時間不回家吃飯？」

「這話一聽就是沒在煮飯的人說的，」羅渽民捏捏他臉頰，「一個人的份量很難拿捏，一次煮了就要連續兩天吃同樣的菜，才不要咧，所以我都在打工的地方煮。」

餐桌上除了泡菜是買來的以外，其他辣炒豆芽、甜馬鈴薯、蔬菜湯、醃牛肉都是羅渽民自己做的。但不太尋常的是，給黃仁俊的那份味道是正常的，但羅渽民自己那份的泡菜和糖分都異常地多。想起來這人小時候還會直接吃方糖跟鹽巴當點心，也就不奇怪了。

晚上他睡在羅渽民床上，單人床，讓他們不得不貼緊彼此。

「仁俊是怪人，」羅渽民用棉被悶住自己的聲音，說。

「我不怪。」

「是怪人，怪人才會喜歡我。」

那句話也沒什麼，但黃仁俊聽了心裡卻異樣開心。主動吻上去。

試探性地用陰莖在黃仁俊股間滑動，要他夾緊大腿。羅渽民經驗比他多，但也不是多豐富，就憑著一點點記憶和本能，擦過大腿最軟最嫩的肉，也擦過準備要進入的穴。這次黃仁俊放開了，手主動繞過他反吻，沒三兩下同時繳械。羅渽民手上都是黃仁俊的精液，而黃仁俊腿間佈滿羅渽民的精液。一陣高潮過後又在碎吻中睡去。

期末考週，術科的考試都排在主科之後。所以考完基本的國英數那些後，就換考體育、美術和音樂了。體育簡單，就是再測一次體適能測驗。美術也沒什麼，老師只要他們臨場發揮畫一張教室裡出現的東西的素描。音樂課則是才藝表演，有人跳舞，有人唱歌，也有人演奏樂器。

和李東赫對完歷史科答案後，兩人不約而同長嘆一口氣。

「你怎樣？」李東赫挑眉，看自己手上的題目卷，心想這是大概也是普普通通了。

「就那樣，我歷史就不高不低的。」黃仁俊說，「……老實說，我覺得我物理爆了。」

「我國文爆了。」李東赫一想到昨天的國文考試，臉色就刷成一片白。

「算了，隨便啦。都高三了我能有什麼辦、法、啊！」黃仁俊抓著題目卷大叫，已經放棄自己的理科了。

「後天考美術、大後天考音樂，你音樂課要幹嘛？」

「不就只能彈鋼琴嗎？」黃仁俊不懂他問什麼蠢問題，「你也是吧？唱歌。」

「哎──」李東赫大嘆一口氣，說，「今年只有我一個人練習，好可憐啊。」

「不會叫學長回來幫你伴奏喔？」

「白癡喔，人家早就回加拿大了啦！」李東赫說，「我只好專心聽仁俊大師的鋼琴獨奏囉。」

音樂成績也不是多重要，通常大家也不會放在心上，就黃仁俊一個人那麼在意。不對，說不定有另一個人也很在意。

班長又紮回馬尾了，但不是以前的高馬尾，而是燙捲過後的低馬尾。那在某些人眼裡說不定就叫做女人味？他阻斷了羅渽民跟班長的練習，但也失去了觀察敵人的機會。他想親眼看看，和羅渽民彈琴時，班長是什麼樣子。也好奇自己，和羅渽民彈琴又是什麼樣子。

想著想著，他腦內話題的主人就來了。

「欸黃仁俊，你是不是負責掃公共區域的？」班長說。

「呃，對。」

「你之前是掃側門對不對？因為這週開始側門那邊在鋪馬路，所以你先改掃音樂教室喔。」

「喔……好。」

「欸你，等一下，我跟你一起過去。」班長說，「之前我把學生證忘在那裡了。」

音樂教室常有人借，熱音社的會借，吉他社的會借，口琴社、管樂社的也都會借，基本上不會有灰塵，但相對也累積的人走動後留下的痕跡。黃仁俊拿好掃把拖把後，看見鋼琴的頂蓋沒有收好，照著以前做過的，把支撐桿折好，前後頂蓋都放下。雖說學校購入的鋼琴材質很輕，但還是有點重，還以為自己在家練啞鈴有好一些；而說到肌肉，又不免想起羅渽民洗澡出來後的樣子，只披一件浴巾，上半身肌肉噴張，還有那黑色的刺青，鎖骨下的蛇，左臂上的太陽與星星。

「我找完學生證就走，不會打擾你，」班長進來，躡手躡腳地避開剛才拖過的地方。但她在一張桌子抽屜搜到自己學生證後，沒有直接離開，「欸，可以問你一件事嗎？」

「嗯？」

「羅渽民說你們兩個以前是一起學鋼琴的？」

「嗯，對。」

「他還說你們是表兄弟？」

黃仁俊嚇了一跳，小小的肩膀彈起來。

「啊、不是！他是有跟我說這是秘密，抱歉，這不能說嗎……？」

「也不是不能說……」黃仁俊擰起眉，說，「只是單純不想讓人知道而已。」

「對不起，是我多問他的。」班長說，「我之前跟他練習四手聯彈，他說你們以前一起學琴，不過他後來就沒學了。但他有說，之後搬家他還是有自己練習──」

「自己練？」

「嗯，他說的，自己練，」班長說，「他說我的連音彈不順，還有教我怎麼彈。我彈一下。」

說著，就要打開琴蓋，但班長發現自己手上還滴著水，是剛才洗手沒擦乾的。

「等我一下，我去擦乾。」

黃仁俊放下拖把，又拿起，把地上的水漬拖乾，攪進水桶裡洗乾淨，再踩乾。

廁所在走廊的盡頭。

他掀開頂蓋，熟練地把長支撐桿嵌進凹孔裡，中支撐桿嵌進外孔，然後短支撐桿也嵌進去，只是稍微滑了一下。他當然熟悉三角鋼琴的架構，儘管家裡彈的是直立式鋼琴，但音樂教室的三角鋼琴他沒少彈過，更可以說，他是彈最多次三角鋼琴的學生。這對他來說根本不算什麼。

「抱歉，我把手擦乾了，啊你打開蓋子了。」班長匆匆回來，甩著鬆掉的馬尾，索性把髮帶拆掉重綁。

黃仁俊貼在鋼琴邊，指著琴弦的位置說，「好像有條弦生鏽了耶，都變紅色的了。」

「咦？真的嗎？我看看。」

班長湊近，雙手扶著鋼琴邊緣，探頭一看，黃仁俊便離開了鋼琴，玩笑似地踢了鋼琴一腳。

頂蓋落下的瞬間發出好大一巨響，少女的尖叫聲很快被埋在鋼琴裡，一陣一陣悶悶的慘叫聲迴盪在樓裡。其他樓層的人趕緊跑來音樂教室，看見她被夾在頂蓋和琴身之間。黃仁俊慌張地要抬起頂蓋，其他人也合力抬起，才拉出受困的少女。

這一陣騷動引來了在附近的所有學生，李東赫從三樓往下看，看好多人都跑向綜合大樓。按捺不住好奇心，也跟著過去。羅渽民則是聽說綜合大樓有人出事了，想到黃仁俊就在那，想都沒想就丟下手上的板擦跑去。

老師叫了救護車來，在這之前，他們把任彗星抬到走廊上，檢查她的傷勢。因為是鈍物落下的重擊，除了一點小擦傷外沒有明顯外傷，但任彗星頭部受創，又加上過度驚嚇，已經昏死過去。羅渽民到音樂教室後，看見黃仁俊站在教室門口，雙唇微啟，眼睛失了神。

起初他以為黃仁俊是嚇到了，但再看一眼並不是。黃仁俊除了眼睛無神外，並沒有更多的表情，或者情緒。

羅渽民不知道那是什麼意思。

他走過去，把黃仁俊帶出來，大手掐著小手，黃仁俊這才意識到羅渽民對他也是有威脅性的，掙扎著要甩掉，卻甩不開。

羅渽民抓住他雙臂，滿是驚恐的大眼睛看著他：「仁俊，告訴我不是你。」

黃仁俊咬住下唇。

「告訴我不是你……！」羅渽民又抓得更緊，搖晃他，要把他的所有話語都出來一樣，「告訴我不是你、不是！對不對？對不對！？」

該怎麼辦呢。

黃仁俊沒辦法不承認。

看他始終不吭一聲，羅渽民使力的手漸漸鬆開了，可以看見黃仁俊的臉色一層一層染上白色，就連嘴唇也開始顫抖。羅渽民放開他，被事實痛擊後他忽然不知道怎麼反應，也許是本能也許不是——他往後退一步，黃仁俊的手就立刻抓住他，兩隻手都揪著他的右手，緊緊地掐住。

「不要，」黃仁俊瞪大眼，雙手又掐得更用力，「不要、不要走！」

「你做了什麼……」

「對不起、對不起、對不起我不是故意的……！」黃仁俊哭喊著，透明的眼淚從渾圓濃黑的眼睛裡溢出，他的雙肩聳起，全身都在打顫，就連聲音也是飄飄忽忽的。

羅渽民感覺自己的喉嚨像被鎖死，沒辦法說話，沒辦法面對此刻的黃仁俊。他說過什麼？他對黃仁俊說過什麼？噢，「我沒辦法保持你心中那個樣子」，他責備黃仁俊過分的期待，也才知道自己對黃仁俊原來也有相同的期待。

他還期待黃仁俊會永遠是那個可愛乖巧的表哥。永遠不會變。可一瞬間又有什麼刺進他的腦海裡。

「以前教室那個，」羅渽民一開口，發現自己的聲音也打哆嗦了，「以前教室那個、有個女生被鎖在廁所裡……不是你吧？不是吧？仁俊？說不是你。」

黃仁俊想起美珠，將羅渽民的手又掐更緊了。

「如果、是我的話、怎麼辦？」他把一部份倒流的眼淚吞進去，但眼淚反沖，流得更多。「……是我的話、你就，不要我了嗎？」

「仁俊……──別這樣，你不要這樣，不要說這種話──你明明知道我不可能走──……」羅渽民往前一步，又再往前一步，直到把黃仁俊逼去牆上，他整個人幾乎可以把黃仁俊遮住。好似要擋住所有人的視線，不讓他們看見黃仁俊。

明明走廊上空無一人，羅渽民還是怕有人看見黃仁俊，看見他做的事。他使勁把黃仁俊壓進懷裡。

也許變的真的只有他。黃仁俊從來沒變。

羅渽民抱緊他，試著讓黃仁俊能因為這份溫度感到安心。如果懷裡的人還在發抖，他就得抱得更緊，再多一些，再多一些。

沒有人會知道是誰做的，羅渽民告訴自己，沒有人會知道是仁俊。沒有人。

如果有人發現了，他得想個辦法。

×

學期結束。暑假開始。

自從發生那起意外後，學校就開會，同意撤掉所有三角鋼琴，換成一般的直立式，或者電子琴。另外，也會加增監視器。然而加增監視器的計畫沒能達成，因為家長會寫信上報抗議，指責學校這樣是侵犯人權。

意外就這樣平靜地落了幕。

「我十七號要跟渽民去玩，」平凡的週五早晨，爸媽在餐桌邊吃早餐配新聞，黃仁俊把冰凍冷硬的奶油抹在烤好的熱吐司上，奶油融化，他又加了一顆荷包蛋。「先去春川，再去釜山。預計六天五夜吧。」

「跑這麼遠。車票都訂好了？」媽媽問。

「喔，訂好了，禮拜天早上九點二十七分的車，」黃仁俊咬下酥脆的吐司，發出滿意的嘆息，「需要幫你們帶什麼回來嗎？」

「有什麼可以帶回來的吃的就買一些吧。」爸爸說，「太陽很大，小心汗流太多會中暑，記得補充水份。」

「知道啦，那我看到什麼可以帶的再買。」

「記得抹防曬，你上次曬傷後整天躺在床上哀哀叫的。」媽媽說。

「好啦。」

「最近渽民怎麼都沒來玩？」爸爸問。

「他暑假要打工，是以前的打工地點，老闆是他熟人，要他暑假有空就回去幫忙。」黃仁俊說，「啊忘記說，我今天晚上要去他家睡。」

「嗯……那幫我把這個拿給你小阿姨，公司團購買的，買多了。」媽媽打開冰箱，拿出一袋魷魚指給黃仁俊看。

「喔，那我出門時記得再提醒我。」黃仁俊心想，拿給小阿姨？小阿姨又不煮飯，那一袋魷魚遲早要落在羅渽民手上，送進他肚裡。

小旅行的路線是按照羅渽民一家人逃亡的路線定的，他們先躲去江原道的春川，又逃往釜山去。到了今年才又回來。黃仁俊知道這段路是什麼意義，也知道為什麼羅渽民要這樣安排。

也許是怕自己又再因為蓄積滿漲的不安而做出奇怪的行為，也可能只是因為羅渽民想為他這麼做。

都不管了。現在羅渽民已經完完全全是他的了。

他提著魷魚，來到羅渽民家門口，按照記憶中的密碼按六個鍵，進門，拐到廚房去，看見羅渽民正用小濾網去除掉肉湯上的血沫。

「今天要等一下，我在熬高湯，其他菜也才剛洗好。」

「嗯你慢慢來，然後，我媽拿這個要給你們，魷魚。」

今天羅家依然只有兒子一個人，黃仁俊也習慣了，若看到阿姨跟姨丈出現才是奇遇。酒足飯飽後，兩人窩在沙發上看了部普普通通的電影，然後輪流抱著睡衣去洗澡。一天快要結束的時候，一起蜷在羅渽民床上做了一次。

黃仁俊瘦歸瘦，終究是個男孩子，佔去床的一半，兩人都縮得不舒服，乾脆滾去床下打地鋪。光裸的四條腿糾纏一塊，疲軟下去的器官偶爾因為轉身碰到，嵌在一起的十根手指，羅渽民捏著黃仁俊的右手，以指腹摩挲那塊黑青色的胎記。他總會不小心想到，就是這雙看起來渾圓纖細的手指把膠水灌進喇叭鎖，把支撐桿角度轉歪，把兩個人送進醫院裡。

「我喜歡這個刺青。」黃仁俊摸著他左手的太陽星星刺青，像是在觸摸珍品似的細細地滑過去，「喜歡這個太陽，也喜歡這個星星。」

「就你啊。」羅渽民閉上眼，把棉被拉高蓋住肩膀。

「什麼意思？」黃仁俊追問：「我？我什麼？」

「沒什麼。」羅渽民說，「睡覺，我要關燈了。」

做了一個夢，是時常做的那個夢。黃仁俊和他兩個人一起，什麼也不幹，就四處去玩。他夢裡的黃仁俊總是笑得開懷，把眼睛都笑沒了，像月牙一樣彎起。只是這個夢變了調。黃仁俊仍然是笑著，笑得那麼可愛，和平時一樣；偶爾被他氣得不行也可愛，和平時一樣。只是夢裡的仁俊將他的手鎖得死緊。他低頭一看，看自己的手，卻分不出到底是誰鎖誰的手。

黃仁俊是不可能被修好的那個故障的琴鍵。他則是被人壓壞的。他也不曉得哪個更糟。但就結果來說，他們是一樣的。

羅渽民想，既然結果是一樣的那應該也沒關係吧。

照亮他世界的仁俊，就算是顆狠毒的太陽，他也會睜開雙眼死命地直視。直至雙眼被刺瞎，直至他的太陽領著瞎掉的他一起走。

End.


End file.
